


The Dangers of Curiosity

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and Jane Shepard have settled into a happy married life following the Reaper War.  Liara does not regret choosing Shepard as her partner but one day she admits to a small curiosity.  What does it feel like...to have sex with a man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Curiosity

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Dangers of Curiosity **

It is done.

The war is over.

The Reapers have been destroyed.

Commander Shepard fired the Crucible and brought an end to the Cycles of Extinction. The force of the Crucible’s firing almost destroyed the Citadel as well. How Shepard survived the blast is anyone’s guess. But she did. Rescue teams dispatched by Admiral Hackett found her buried in rubble and brought her back to Earth for treatment. By the time the Normandy and Shepard’s beloved Liara made their way back to Earth Shepard had recovered and the two women happily reunited.

Tired of war and death, Shepard was allowed to peacefully retire and settle into a happy married life with Liara. As the savior of the galaxy she was given a _very_ generous retirement package. Once the Citadel was rebuilt the two settled in Anderson’s old apartment and lived quiet comfortably.

Though they were happy together Liara wasn’t content with just sitting around. She wanted to work. The war had all but destroyed her Shadow Broker network so she decided to retire as the Shadow Broker. She now works as a consultant for the asari government, helping them research Reaper tech throughout the galaxy. Her work often requires long business trips, leaving Shepard alone on the Citadel. Liara enjoys her work and Shepard is happy for her but she does get bored and lonely on the Citadel. Though she does not need to work Shepard has strived to find a job to keep her busy. She really wanted a job that would let her work with Liara all the time but she simply lacked the qualifications needed for most of the scientific expeditions she went on. So she tried to find a job locally.

Unfortunately her face is known everywhere she goes. Some places are too anxious to hire her, wanting to exploit her image to boost sales. Others are reluctant to hire her because they fear her popularity would overshadow them. Customers would be so focused on her that they’d forget to buy something. Shepard tried volunteering with reconstruction projects. Sadly due to technological advances thanks to Reaper tech most reconstruction projects finished surprisingly fast. Shepard resigned herself to just sitting at home most days. Reading…watching TV…playing vid games…masturbating to pornos while thinking of Liara…

She had a lot of spare time on her hands.

Liara returned from another business trip. Shepard was overjoyed to see her again but was saddened to hear that she would be leaving again the next day.

**Shepard:** “But you just got back!”

**Liara:** “I know. I’m sorry, love, but this project is almost done. They’re saying it will take a week but it probably won’t even take that long. I’ll call you every day to let you know how things are going. I swear!”

Shepard was disappointed. But Liara knew how to make it up to her…

Liara had made reservations in advance at a romantic restaurant for the two of them. Liara stared lovingly into Shepard’s eyes as they talked about their days. Naturally many people stared at them as they ate, being universally recognized as the saviors of the galaxy, but they ignored them all. And when they returned home is when the _real_ date started.

As soon as they closed and locked their front door the two women stripped and started making out. Their breasts rubbed against each other while the two lovers caressed each other’s bodies. They hurried to the upstairs bedroom to really get started. Just to make sure they had their motors running they turned on a porno movie to watch while they fucked. It was a movie about a human male that fell in love with an asari.

Liara lay bent over on the bed with her ass in the air while Shepard fingered her azure. When she felt Liara was wet enough Shepard put on a strap-on and started fucking her wife.

**Liara:** “Yes! Oh yes! Jane, I love you! I will always love you! Please keep fucking me!”

**Shepard:** “I love you too! I’m going to cum! I’m cumming!”

The two lovers came together.

Afterwards they lay back in the best to rest for a while and just watched the movie. Shepard lay back while Liara fondled her tits. The movie finished before they were ready to go again. When it did end, Liara had an unexpected question for Shepard.

**Liara:** “…Jane?”

**Shepard:** “Yes?”

**Liara:** “Can I ask you something…strange?”

She smiled and placed her hand comfortingly on Liara’s.

**Shepard:** “Liara, you know you can ask me anything.”

Liara smiled and nodded.

**Liara:** “I know. It’s just this is an awkward and somewhat…embarrassing question.”

**Shepard:** “Liara, my love, just ask.”

Liara took a deep breath.

**Liara:** “Okay… Jane…what does a dick feel like?”

Shepard blinked a few times as she processed this question.

**Shepard:** “…What?”

**Liara:** “I mean a real one. We’ve fucked each other with dildos and strap-ons plenty of times. We’ve seen plenty of movies with men having sex with women. But I’ve always just wondered what it really felt like. I’ve never had sex with anyone other than you after all…”

Shepard had to think carefully about how to answer this. It certainly isn’t the type of question one expects to get from their…wife.

**Shepard:** “Well…um…ah…It’s hard to describe. I suppose…it does feel a lot like sex with a strap-on. Only thicker. And warmer and… So good…”

Shepard actually got a little dreamy as she thought about the last time she had sex with a man. Her expression did not go unnoticed by Liara.

**Liara, softly:** “…Is that why you cheated on me with Jacob…? Because it felt so good?”

Shepard was getting all riled up for more sex. Now that was all gone.

This was a subject the two of them had avoided talking about for a long time. Yes, Shepard cheated on Liara with Jacob. Shepard was lonely. She put on a brave and strong front while inspiring her crew in the battle against the Collectors but inside she was terrified. Liara wasn’t around to help. She was too fixated on getting revenge against the Shadow Broker. So she found comfort in the arms of the first man who would take her. And she had to admit, it felt damn good.

Fortunately circumstances allowed the two former lovers to reconcile and be together. Shepard and Liara reunited early on and Jacob moved on to marry Brynn Cole.

**Shepard:** “Liara, I…”

Liara put a finger over Shepard’s lips to silence her.

**Liara:** “You don’t need to explain anything. I understand. Really, I do. It’s my fault for pushing you away back on Illium. I’m very sorry to have brought it up again. I was just…curious…”

With their romantic evening pretty much ruined the two just went to sleep.

The next day Shepard saw Liara off. She waved goodbye as Liara boarded the transport and Shepard went home. Almost as soon as soon as she arrived she ripped off her clothes and started masturbating on the couch. She didn’t tell Liara this but her question about dicks kept echoing in her mind. She loved Liara with all her heart and though the sex was fantastic…but every now and then she missed the feeling of a nice fat dick pounding her pussy.

As promised Liara called Shepard to give her an update about her project. Things were going smoothly but she expected to be busy the next few days. Liara called again on the second day of her trip. And the third. But the fourth day no call came. Shepard didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t the first time Liara got so busy that she forgot to call. Then the fifth day came and went with no call.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Boy! Liara must be _really_ busy!”

Then the sixth day came and went. Still no call. Now Shepard was getting worried. The project was supposed to be over the next day but Shepard hadn’t heard anything from Liara. No matter how busy she is she always makes the time to let Shepard know if a project is going to go longer than expected.

Finally the seventh day arrived. It was time to start making some calls. Shepard started going through her contact list to figure out who to call. Some of Liara’s scientist friends? Someone with the asari governments? The police? The asari councilor even?

Just as Shepard was about to make a decision her terminal beeped. It was a call from Liara!

**Shepard:** “Liara! I’ve been worried sick! Where have you been?!”

This was a video call so Shepard could see Liara. She looked back at her with a strange expression on her face. She seemed happy but almost…dazed?

**Liara:** “I’m sorry, Jane. I’m very sorry. I’ve just been so busy. Oh!”

Liara suddenly jumped and looked a little flustered.

**Shepard:** “What’s wrong?”

**Liara:** “Nothing! It’s nothing… I just…really miss you, my love.”

Something was definitely up with Liara but Shepard just couldn’t place it.

**Shepard:** “Are you…alright?”

**Liara:** “Alright? I’m great! Better than great! In fact, the only thing that would make things perfect is if you were here with me!”

She was starting to sound like the Liara Shepard knew.

**Shepard:** “That’s sweet, Liara, but…”

**Liara:** “I’m serious. I want you here with me on Illium. I’m sending you information about the first shuttle out. If you leave soon you can make it and join me here!”

Shepard was confused.

**Shepard:** “Wait, join you on Illium? What are you even doing on Illium in the first place? I don’t remember you saying this project would take you there.”

**Liara:** “This project is going to go longer than expected. They moved us to a larger facility here. That’s why I haven’t contacted you. We’ve been too busy moving.”

Shepard started to relax a little. This sounded like a reasonable excuse at least.

**Liara:** “I’ve got everything planned for us when you arrive. I’ve got a lovely hotel room booked for us and your first night here I guarantee you are never going to forget it…”

Shepard grinned.

**Shepard:** “So when’s this shuttle leaving?”

Two hours later Shepard was on the shuttle to Illium. She went incognito to avoid too much attention.

She arrived on the planet without incident. As she entered the transport terminal she looked around for any sign of Liara. She didn’t see her anywhere…but she did see a man dressed as a chauffeur holding up a sign that said “Jane S.” Shepard approached this man and looked at the sign.

**Shepard, softly:** “Any chance that ‘S’ stands for ‘Shepard’?”

The chauffeur nodded.

**Chauffer:** “Yes ma’am. Dr. T’Soni said you’d be keeping a low profile and recommended this. I will take you to her.”

Shepard was certainly arriving in style. The chauffeur took her bags and led her to a very fine skycar. They climbed in and took off.

It had been a long time since Shepard had last visited Illium. However every time she did she was on some mission. After the Reaper War broke out the Reapers swarmed this planet and made tourism…inadvisable. She finally had a chance to take in the sights. Illium was a beautiful planet. Shepard suddenly remembered that Miranda lived here. Maybe while she’s here she can look her up and the two can have drinks.

**Shepard:** “So where exactly are Liara and I stay—Ow!!”

Shepard suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. She spun around and saw the chauffeur holding some kind of injector in his hands. All of a sudden her vision started to get very blurry…

**Shepard:** “What the fuuuuuuu…”

Sometime later Shepard awoke lying on a cold floor. She was very groggy, still under the effects of the drug. When she opened her eyes she saw she was in a darkened room. A spotlight shone on top of her but she could barely make out anything beyond the light.

When her head finally started to clear Shepard made a startling realization about herself. Several, actually. First, she was completely naked. Second, her arms were bound straight down behind her back. And third, there was a collar and leash around her neck. The chain snaked off along the ground into the darkness.

**Shepard:** “Fuck… Oh fuck! What the fuck happened to me?!”

**???:** “Welcome, Shepard…”

A voice rang out through the darkness, one that Shepard found vaguely familiar.

**Shepard:** “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

**???:** “Not really in a position to give orders there, Shepard. You really need to learn your place. But don’t worry. You’ll learn it soon enough…”

**Shepard:** “I know you… I know that voice! Who are you?!”

Shepard heard someone snap their fingers and all the lights turned on. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light. She was laying on the floor of some sort of warehouse. And she was surrounded by Blue Suns mercenaries. And leading them was…

**Shepard:** “Darner Vosque! Leader of the Blue Suns?! …I thought you were dead.”

Vosque laughed.

**Vosque:** “That damn Reaper War of yours almost killed me a bunch of times. But I made it! I’m a survivor! As are the Blue Suns! Am I right?!”

The mercs all cheered. When they quieted down Vosque approached Shepard and gazed down on her with a hungry look in his eyes.

**Shepard:** “You bastard… What are you going to do with me?”

**Vosque:** “What the fuck do you think? You’re naked and chained to the floor like a dog. My boys here haven’t had a good fuck in a long time. And guess who’s going to provide it for them?”

Shepard laughed.

**Shepard:** “Ha! Go ahead! Do what you want! Sooner or later I’ll break out of these cuffs and kill you all with my bare hands! That’s if Liara doesn’t figure what happened and get you first!”

It was Vosque’s turn to laugh.

**Vosque:** “Liara? You mean Dr. T’Soni? Funny you should mention her…”

Vosque snapped his fingers again. A large pair of cargobay doors opened up. Shepard couldn’t believe what she saw on the other side. Over a dozen muscular naked men stood around, all of them stroking their rock hard cocks. All of them were standing around watching a particularly large beast of a man. He had to be at least seven feet tall and made of pure muscle. His most impressive feature was without a doubt his dick. Shepard swore it had to be as big around as her arm! And this Beast was thrusting this dick in and out of…Liara?

Shepard could only stare, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open, as the Beast held Liara up in front of him by her legs, her arms tied behind her back like Shepard, and he fucked her hard in the pussy from behind. Liara moaned and panted uncontrollably as this man relentlessly fucked her, her boobs bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her boobs…

Her boobs were huge! Shepard didn’t know how it happened but Liara’s tits were at least double the size they were a week ago! Shepard always thought Liara was hot before. Now she was downright sexy!

**Shepard:** “Liara… LIARA!!!!”

The shock finally wore off and Shepard came to her senses. She jumped to her feet and tried to run to her lover but the chain only let her get halfway.

**Shepard:** “LIARA!! LIARA!!!”

She screamed her love’s name over and over again. Liara’s eyes were rolled back into her head but finally they focused and settled on her.

**Liara:** “Jane! Oh Jane! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

**Shepard:** “Liara!”

Shepard turned to Vosque, seething with a fury unlike any she ever felt before.

**Shepard:** “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO LIARA YOU ASSHOLES?!?!?!?”

Everyone started laughing. Vosque ignored her question and approached Liara.

**Vosque:** “You did great, T’Soni! You were the perfect bait to get Shepard here. You laid the trap perfectly and she walked right into it!”

**Liara:** “I…Oh! Ah!”

Liara couldn’t speak as the Beast continued to pound her. Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

**Shepard:** “Liara…lured me here…? But…why?”

Shepard thought of a reason.

**Shepard:** “You! You bastards! You kidnapped her and forced her to make that call! What do you think you’re going to accomplish here? Make me a sex slave?”

Vosque: “Yes.”

Shepard didn’t expect Vosque to answer so simply and so readily. It took a few moments for her to formulate her response.

**Shepard:** “Then…well played! You’ve got me here. So you think you’re going to break me into some slave? This isn’t some cheap porno you know.”

**Vosque:** “Oh I know that damn well. But I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. Work is kind of scarce right now because no one wants to fight. But the Blue Suns will endure! Until work picks up I need to keep my men happy and invested in this organization. What better way than to let them fuck the mighty and beautiful Commander Shepard on a daily basis?”

Shepard was disgusted. She could see Liara over Vosque’s shoulder. As disgusted as she was by him, her first priority had to be to save Liara. Shepard came up with a quick plan.

**Shepard:** “Okay… You win, Vosque. You have me. Let Liara go and I won’t fight you. You can do whatever you want with me…”

Shepard hoped Vosque would take the deal. Once Liara was free should could focus on a way to free herself or maybe Liara would formulate an escape plan. Unfortunately Vosque shook his head.

**Vosque:** “Can’t make a deal like that. Especially since Liara here doesn’t _want_ to leave. Isn’t that right, you blue bitch?”

**Liara:** “Jane, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

The Beast started to pick up the pace. Shepard could tell he was getting ready to cum.

**Liara:** “I’m sorry Jane! They said…they said they’d stop fucking me! They said they’d stop fucking me if I didn’t lure you here! I can’t go back Jane! I can’t live without their cocks anymore! Oh Goddess! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

She and the Beast came at the same time. He shot so much semen into her pussy that it leaked down the side of his cock and onto the floor. He let go of Liara and she dropped to the floor, panting from exhaustion.

**Liara:** “Cocks…I love cocks…”

Liara kept chanting this over and over. Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing…

**Shepard:** “Liara…you…”

She couldn’t find the words. She was utterly stunned. So stunned she didn’t fight it when two mercs forced her to turn around. While she was fixated on Liara, Vosque and several of his men had stripped naked. It was Shepard’s turn.

**Vosque:** “Get her on her back and hold her down.”

The mercs obeyed. Shepard finally snapped to her senses but too late. The mercs had her down, one hand on each shoulder and the other on one of her legs, forcing her to spread them. Vosque approached and held his cock in his hands. He was getting hard just looking at her.

**Shepard:** “Get that thing away from me!”

**Vosque:** “It’s only going to hurt worse if you fight it, Shepard. Just lie back and relax. Enjoy the ride…”

Vosque rubbed the tip of his dick against Shepard’s pussy and then forced it in. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to look at Vosque. She found no pleasure in this.

Vosque started moving, fucking Shepard good and hard. Shepard kept her eyes closed and her face turned away, her expression blank.

Vosque was starting to get disappointed. He was hoping Shepard would struggle and spice things up but she kept her composure. He stopped fucking her and stood up.

**Vosque:** “Well, this isn’t going like I hoped. Time to pull out the big guns…”

Shepard opened her eyes to see what was going on. Her first sight was Liara, her pussy still dripping cum and still chanting about cocks. One of the mercs handed Vosque a squeeze bottle. He squeezed out some kind of clear liquid onto his hand and applied it to his dick. He held up the bottle for Shepard.

**Vosque:** “Know what this is?”

**Shepard:** “Of course not.”

**Vosque:** “Neither do I, really. It’s some kind of aphrodisiac lubricant. A new acquaintance gave it to me recently. They said any bitch I fuck with this stuff would become a cock-crazy slut within the hour. Don’t believe me? Just look at your girlfriend…”

Shepard had been smirking defiantly at Vosque, determined to somehow endure this and outlast him until she found a way to escape. However her smirk quickly disappeared at Vosque’s words. If this stuff was really that potent she needed to get away. She struggled but with her arms tied behind her and the mercs firmly holding her down she was completely helpless. Vosque kneeled down to fuck Shepard again.

**Vosque:** “Get ready, Shepard! Here I come!”

Vosque thrust his dick in and Shepard screamed. Not from pain…but pleasure. Immediately Shepard felt an intense heat surge through her body and just from one thrust she felt ready to orgasm. Was this really the same dick that was inside her mere minutes ago?

The Blue Suns leader pounded away at Shepard’s pussy, the aphrodisiac’s effect becoming stronger and stronger with each thrust. Shepard did her best to resist the pleasure.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Fight it! I have to fight it! If I don’t resist Liara and I…Liara…”

Shepard’s eyes fell on her bondmate, still lying naked and bound on the floor. Seeing Liara naked always aroused her. Seeing her with such big tits aroused her more. Unfortunately for Shepard this sensation only made things worse.

**Shepard:** “N-N-No! Don’t…cum!!!!”

She had to fight it. Vosque’s dick felt so good! Too good. Shepard could feel it. If she came there would be no going back. She had to resist!

**Vosque:** “Don’t fight it, bitch! You want to become a slut! You want to become the Blue Suns’ whore! Just like your girlfriend!”

**Shepard, through gritted teeth:** “NO!!!”

**Vosque:** “Won’t give in, eh? Give me the bottle!”

Vosque snatched the aphrodisiac bottle and started to pour the contents onto Shepard’s pussy.

**Merc:** “Boss, no! That’s too much!”

But it was too late. The lubricant started seeping into Shepard’s pussy as Vosque thrust her. No words exist that could describe the sensation. It was beyond pleasure. Shepard’s mind went completely blank and she came in a spectacular fashion.

When Vosque was finished he stood up and looked down on Shepard who lay panting.

**Vosque:** “So, whore, how’d it feel?”

Shepard’s mind was in chaos, still drowning from the intense pleasure she felt. Slowly she turned to face Vosque. She could think of only one thing to say.

**Shepard:** “M…M…More…”

**Vosque:** “What was that?”

**Shepard:** “MORE!!! FUCK ME MORE!!! I NEED A COCK!!! ANY COCK!!! MORE COCKS!!! I LOVE COCKS!!!”

Vosque laughed.

**Vosque:** “You heard her! Get her, boys!”

All the naked mercs who were waiting their turn rushed in and started fucking Shepard. Within minutes every one of her holes was being pumped full of semen. Shepard enjoyed every second of it and sucked up every drop. She particularly enjoyed it when the Beast had his turn. Up close his dick seemed even larger. When he penetrated her with it she swore she was about to die. Die from pleasure, that is.

A couple hours later most of the mercs had each had a turn. While they were resting up for another round Vosque had brought in a medical tray. On it was a single injection needle and a bottle of blue liquid.

**Vosque:** “Well, Shepard. Now that we’ve broken you we need to get you ready to be our cum dump.”

Vosque took the needle and filled it with the liquid.

**Vosque:** “My new friend also gave me this. Inject a little into a woman’s boobs and in two days they’ll double in size, just like with your girlfriend. Would you like that, Shepard? Do you want to be a big-titted bitch!”

**Shepard:** “Yes! Make me a big-titted bitch! Make me as big as Liara! Give me big melons just like hers!”

Vosque smiled and injected just a little bit into her nipples. When he was done he decided it was his turn to fuck her again.

**Vosque:** “Get ready, Shepard. We’re going to be fucking you _all_ night…”

**Shepard:** “Yes…Yes! YES!!!”

At some point during the night Shepard passed out. That didn’t stop many of the mercs from fucking her. They continued to use her body long after she lost consciousness. When they were done they dragged her and Liara into a jail cell, chaining them to a wall and leaving their arms bound behind their backs.

Shepard awoke hours later with her head in a daze, the drugs having worn off. At first she couldn’t recall what happened but slowly the memories started to return. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Liara, lying on her side, staring at Shepard and weeping.

**Liara:** “Jane…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

**Shepard:** “Liara…what happened? How did this happen? How did we…how did you end up here?”

Liara sobbed a few times. She was working up the courage to tell her love the truth. She was happy to be there, she really was, but she hated to see Shepard in such a state too.

**Liara:** “It’s all my fault. I just couldn’t help myself…”

**Shepard:** “Liara, what happened?”

Liara sobbed a few more times and continued.

**Liara:** “We actually finished our project by the end of the third day. I was going to catch an evening shuttle back to the Citadel and surprise you. On the way to the terminal I stopped at a bar for a quick drink…”

Shepard could tell this was a painful memory for Liara but she continued.

**Liara:** “I was standing there, minding my own business, when a man propositioned me. Remember the conversation we had the night before I left? It has always been a secret curiosity of mine about what cocks felt like, what it felt like to be fucked by one. I could tell the man was aiming for a one-night stand. I thought…maybe this would be the chance to satisfy my curiosity. After all, you cheated on me once, right? I figured I could learn about cocks and level the playing field at the same time…”

Liara did this because of Shepard’s one infidelity? Shepard always felt bad about her one night with Jacob. Now she was feeling worse…

**Liara:** “But it was a trap. The man was a Blue Suns merc. He lured me somewhere isolated and sedated me. Next thing I know I’m being raped by dozens of mercs, all using that damned lubricant. You…You have no idea what it felt like! My first time getting fucked by cocks…and for it to feel so good! I’m sorry, Shepard. But I’m broken. I just can’t go back. I can never go back to a life without cocks. I’m a cock slave now. A complete fuck toy… I didn’t want to drag you into this life. But they said they’d lock me in a room and never let a man touch me again! I couldn’t take that… I just couldn’t. Please, my love. Forgive me. Forgive me…”

Liara started crying again.

Shepard got to her knees and crawled to Liara. She made Liara lie on her back and crawled on top of her. She gently rubbed her tits, which were already larger than she remembered, against Liara’s and gently kissed her on the lips.

**Shepard:** “It’s alright, Liara.”

Liara blinked several times to clear away the tears.

**Liara:** “It…It is?”

**Shepard:** “Of course it is. You were right Liara. Cocks are incredible. I missed them too much. It may be the drugs talking but I just can’t live without them anymore. I’ve been looking for a job that I could retire too, preferably one that let me work with you. And now I have one. I can get fucked by cocks all day long and I can do it at your side, Liara…my love…”

Shepard kissed her again. Liara began crying again, this time with tears of joy.

**Liara:** “Shepard…Oh, Shepard! I don’t deserve you! I love you!”

Liara kissed her back and the two proceeded to have sex, happy to begin their new lives together.

A week later the two slaves were ready for their grand debut with the entirety of the Blue Suns mercenary group. Vosque and his assistant, a female merc, were leading Shepard and Liara up a flight of stairs to the base’s mess hall where most of the men had gathered.

Shepard and Liara were being led by their leashes, their arms still bound. Shepard’s breasts were now equal in size to Liara’s. Their nipples were pierced and from their nipple rings dangled small bells on chains. With each step they took their boobs bounced and jingled, letting everyone know the slaves were on the move.

To prepare them Vosque and his assistant had already treated them with plenty of lubricant. They spread it on their hands and rubbed it all around and inside their pussies. Shepard and Liara moved slowly up the steps like sex-crazed zombies, unable to think about anything but getting fucked.

**Shepard:** “Cocks…cocks…cocks…cocks…”

**Liara:** “Cocks…cocks…cocks…cocks…”

The two sluts kept up this chant the entire way. Vosque’s grin grew each time he heard it.

They arrived at the mess hall where hundreds of men were waiting for them, all of them naked and erect. Vosque stood before them all and gave a carefully prepared speech.

Vosque: “Men! Today is a glorious day! Commander Jane Shepard and Dr. Liara T’Soni, two women who have killed many of our organization over the years, are now our very own fuck slaves! They live to serve all our needs! From this day forth, feel free to use them whenever you want and however you want! They live to be fucked! Isn’t that right, bitches?”

**Shepard & Liara:** “Cocks…cocks…cocks…cocks…”

Everyone laughed at their zombified chant.

**Vosque:** “Let the orgy COMMENCE!!!”

Vosque’s assistant undid the slaves’ leashes and arm bindings. The two looked around and quickly laid eyes on all the naked men waiting for them.

**Shepard & Liara:** “COCKS!!!!”

The two whores practically dive-bombed the men. Shepard grabbed two dicks and proceeded to jerk them off while she gave a third a blowjob. Liara jumped into a man’s arms, letting him hold her up so he and another man could double-penetrate her. These two were in absolute paradise…

Vosque watched happily while the men all lined up for their turn. He didn’t even notice when his assistant returned after having left the room for a few minutes.

**Assistant:** “Sir? You have a message, sir.”

**Vosque:** “From who?”

The assistant didn’t answer right away. Her eyes were fixated on the slaves. Deep down she found the entire thing utterly repulsive…yet she couldn’t stop watching.

**Vosque, louder:** “From who?”

The assistant snapped to her senses.

**Assistant:** “Um…it’s from an agent of someone called the ‘Mastermind’. They want a status update about…those two. They said regular updates were part of the deal when they gave you the lubricant, the breast-enhancing drug and the hidden camera footage of the asari asking about…cocks…”

The assistant had trouble once again tearing her eyes away from them.

**Assistant:** “…What should I tell them?”

Vosque watched the slaves work while he thought of an answer.

**Vosque:** “Tell them… ‘Broken’.”

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
